


Last Night on Moon

by Flymetothemoon81



Series: Sam Bell 2 x Reader [2]
Category: Moon (2009), Sam Bell - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flymetothemoon81/pseuds/Flymetothemoon81
Summary: This is a sequel to I Love You To The Moon And Back! It's the last night before Sam Bell and the rescue team go back to Earth....





	Last Night on Moon

When you woke up Sam was gone. He left a note on your bedside table.

Good morning. Didn’t want to wake you. Have an appointment with your Commander. I’ll see you later. Love, Sam xxx

You smiled, cuddling back into the sheets.  
After you left the shower yesterday and you wrapped some towels around your body you went together to your room. You sat down on your sofa, drank tea and looked at each other in silence for a while. Sam’s eyes were sparkling every time he smiled at you. You could see in his face that he was happy. After drinking tea you cuddled against his chest and you lay there on the sofa until you must have fallen asleep.  
You remembered him carrying you to bed and kissing you gently good night.  
“Sleep well, sweetheart”, you heard him say before you dozed off completely. 

After getting dressed you headed towards the newly established command center to meet your commander and receive new orders.  
When you arrived you saw Sam, Commander Willis and Grace sitting at a table talking.  
“So they decided we’re finished here”, you heard Willis say.  
“What’s going on”, you asked and stopped, standing by the table.  
You looked at Sam and you saw the ghost of a smile flashing over his face.  
“We’re leaving”, Willis said with raised eyebrows looking at you. “Sam Bell won and Lunar Industries is history. I received the video log just yesterday evening. In 5 days we can be off.”  
You looked back at Sam and couldn’t read in his face what he was thinking.  
“So I would suggest we go back to work straightaway, so we stay on schedule”, Willis said and stood up. Grace followed him and you were alone with Sam.  
“Wow”, you just said. “This was unexpected somehow.”  
He still looked at you with a frozen face.  
“Aren’t you happy you are going home”, he then asked and stood up.  
He stepped up to you and crossed his arms before his chest.  
“Of course I am”, you answered and looked down at your shoes. “What about you?”  
“It scares the hell out of me to be honest”, he said and chuckled.  
You looked up again and saw him smiling. His beautiful eyes where smiling.  
He opened his arms and placed them on your hips pulling you a bit closer.  
Before he could kiss you, you shrank back a bit turning your head.  
“What is it”, he asked quietly.  
“Well, it’s still a bit awkward and dangerous to make out here and now”, you answered.  
“Awkward”, he said questioningly and a wicked smile played upon his lips. “What do you mean?”  
“I mean, after what we did yesterday.” You yourself had to smile at your words and he was beaming at you.  
“Ah, what we did yesterday”, he raised his eyebrows. “I liked what we did yesterday.” He pulled you closer again and rested his forehead on yours.  
You looked up into his eyes and placed a soft kiss on his nose.  
“I liked it, too”, you said smiling.  
He turned his head and began to kiss you, enclosing you in his arms.  
Soon you stepped back a bit again and placed your palms on his chest.  
“You heard the Commander. We got to get back to work.”  
“Yes”, he said. “Let’s do it and go home finally.”  
This was the first time you heard Sam Bell Two referring to Earth as home.

The next three days you barely saw Sam since he was working with Grace and you helped the Commander collecting all the remaining information from the Sarang data bases. This was really a dull job since you were sitting all day long in front of the screens literally doing nothing. Nevertheless you were exhausted at the evenings and went straight to bed without seeing Sam nor telling him good night. He and Grace were working long and you guessed Sam was tired too.  
Four days later you had finished all the work and got everything ready for launch the next morning.  
You went to your room and felt miserable. Although you were really happy you were leaving finally, you were afraid what would happen when you were back on Earth.  
Sam would probably immediately be taken to the Space Administration for hearings and public consultations. This was the usual procedure in cases like this but you still were getting depressed thinking about it.  
You missed him terribly and decided to go and look if he was already in his room.

You knocked but nothing happened. You knocked again. Nothing.  
Since you guessed where he might be you headed towards the gym.  
As you came closer you already heard the punching ball being slammed rhythmically.  
When you entered the gym you saw Sam hitting hard against it. He was wearing a tight red-blue shirt and some grey sweatpants.  
You stepped closer and watched him boxing the ball and simultaneously moving his feet in a way that made him look like dancing.  
With a last hard knock he stopped and turned around seeing you standing in front of him.  
“Oh, hey”, he said smiling and wiped some sweat beads from his forehead. “You’re done with work?”  
You watched his spiky wet hair and his neck which was covered with a light glistering sweat film. He looked really cute and sexy, you thought, and totally ignored his question.  
“Hey, (y/n)”, he stepped closer and put his hands on your upper arms.  
“Oh, yes”, you woke up from your daydreaming about his sweaty body. “Yes, we’re done and ready to go, I think. Tomorrow. “ You looked into his eyes and smiled. “I’m really happy we’re going home but at the same time I’m afraid and sad since we no longer will be in our little bubble here. There are many people on Earth. Somehow I enjoyed being almost alone with you here.”  
He smiled at you and pulled you closer kissing your cheek first and then moving further to your lips. His lips were warm and tasted slightly salty which was really enjoyable in a way.  
You put your arms up and placed your hands on his neck. His whole body was hot and steamy and you felt the heat radiating from it.  
You’ve missed being close to him really badly and instantly felt your longing for his body consuming your thoughts.  
Sighing pleasurably you let your tongue slip inside his mouth feeling his hot breath on your lips. His hand caressed your neck and he gripped your hair tenderly pulling you in closer. His breathing became fast and lowering your arms you let your hands slip underneath his shirt.  
You felt his abs contract under your touch. The feeling of his hot skin under your palms sent heat waves through your body and your yearning for him became ferocious.  
“Let’s go to my room”, you whispered into his mouth.  
He stopped kissing you but his lips still touched yours.  
“I’m all sweaty.”  
“I so don’t mind right now. You are incredibly sexy”, you hushed starting to kiss him again.  
“Ok, let’s go”, he said in between kisses and started to push you towards the exit.  
While walking, you both couldn’t keep your hands off each other and you stopped again and again and kept on kissing passionately.  
He pushed you against the wall suddenly and started kissing your neck greedily, squeezing your breasts.  
“I missed you so much”, he mumbled against your throat.  
“Oh, I missed you terribly, Sammy”, you answered.  
“Sammy, huh?”, he stopped kissing your neck and looked teasingly into your eyes. “I like that. Makes me feel unique somehow.”  
You stroked his cheek.  
“To me you are unique, baby”, you said.  
He was back at your lips and lifted you up, grabbing your butt and carrying you further along the hallway until you reached your room. He let you stand back on your feet and you fumbled at the door lock.  
The door hissed when you managed to open it and you stepped inside immediately starting to kiss again.  
Sam pushed you back to the bed and started to undress you eagerly. He took his shirt off and you placed your palms on his back scratching his skin, feeling and appreciating the muscles contracting under your touch.  
You arousal was unbearable by now and you pulled him with you heading to your bed. You got rid of your shoes and put your pants down kicking them away. He let you sit down on the edge of the bed kneeling in front of you.  
He started kissing your shoulders and your chest letting his tongue trace every possible spot of your skin. Your fingers where entangled in his still sweaty hair and you lowered your body onto the bed while he kept on moving further down, massaging your breasts, nibbling at your still covered nipples. His hand went to your panties and he slowly pulled them down. He was kissing and licking your ribcage while stroking your breasts with one hand and your throat with the other. He let his hands trace the sides of your body until he reached your butt cheeks pulling you a bit closer to the edge of the bed. In the meantime he reached your belly where he placed various kisses moving to your mound.  
You shut your eyes tightly and stopped breathing for a while since the prospect of what was to come was too much for you and you felt like coming instantly just thinking about him going down on you.  
He kissed your mound a few times before he parted your thighs further placing your left leg on his shoulder. You felt his body shaking a bit.  
He stroked your leg and put soft kisses on your inner thigh before finally placing his lips on your wet and hot folds. You placed your hands on his head and gripped his hair tightly, lifting your hips a bit to get him closer.  
He licked every single part of your pussy sighing against it which drove you crazy. He let his tongue swirl around your clit and started sucking it eagerly. You moaned out loud feeling your heart almost explode against your chest.  
“Oh my God, Sam”, you hushed. “I can’t believe you’ve never done this before.”  
He stopped and let go off you.  
“Well, Sam Bell did. I have vivid memories of him doing it and seemingly he was really good at this.”  
“Oh fuck, yes”, you burst out laughing at this while your body shivered due to your arousal. “This is so freakin weird. Keep going, please.”  
He was back at your pussy and slipped his tongue inside of you pulling you in closer by your hips. You instantly stopped laughing and cried out loud pressing your thighs tightly to his head.  
You started rocking your hips against his face while he stroked your hipbones and kept indulging you with his tongue.  
You couldn’t tell how much longer you would be able to hold back your climax but you wanted more. You wanted to feel him inside of you, wanted him to thrust his body against yours.  
You tugged on his hair a bit.  
“Come here, baby”, you said and pulled him back up again. He took off his sweatpants and his boxers and hovered over your body, his eyes almost black with longing.  
You palmed his cock and started stroking it in a moderate pace. He leaned his forehead on yours and enjoyed your doing. He kissed you slowly and you tasted yourself on his lips which made you whimper into his mouth.  
“I want you inside me, Sammy”, you hushed out of breath and guided his cock to your entrance. He came closer lowering his body onto yours placing his lower arms on the sides of your head.  
He slipped smoothly inside of you and you placed your legs around his hips. He started to slowly pulling in and out of you kissing your cheeks, cheek bones and sucking on your earlobe. You were moaning quietly enjoying the feeling of him moving steadily inside of you. He growled pleasurably into your ear.  
It was sweet torture to hold back your climax but you wanted to enjoy his love making to the fullest. You placed your hands at the back of his head caressing his soft hair.  
His moves became faster and he gripped the sheets thrusting rougher into you. You lifted your head kissing and biting his neck.  
He stopped suddenly and pulled his cock out, looking at you hungrily. Seizing your shoulder he turned you around and gripped you by your hips so you were on all fours in front of him.  
You pushed your backside against him and with a quick push he was back inside of you. You cried out gripping the pillows and throwing your head back. He was stroking your hips and went further to your belly. He fondled your mound and placed his fingers on your clit finally. He put some pressure on it and started circling it intensely.  
“Sam”, you hushed hoarsely. “Sammy!”  
He put his hand away from your clit and placed both his hands on your waist lowering his upper body against your back. He kissed and licked your shoulder blades, still thrusting into you in a quick pace. He pushed you down on the bed, so you were in a lying position.  
You turned your head to the side and he brought his lips to yours kissing you softly and enjoying your tongue in his mouth.  
“Come for me,now,” he whispered.  
This was enough for you. You arched your back and after a few more of his thrusts you came with his name on your lips.  
He stroked the back of your head gripping your hair while he too was close to his climax. Biting the back of your neck and breathing heavily against it he came hard moaning into your hair.  
He remained lying on top of you for a while recovering from his climax. He never stopped kissing every bit of your skin he could reach in this position.  
When he rolled down beside you, you turned to him cuddling really close to his chest.  
He kissed your eyebrows and forehead until you both were breathing calmly again.  
He traced your spine up and down with his fingertips, finally stopping at your lower back stroking your butt cheeks.  
“It will be good on Earth, right”, he asked you suddenly.  
You looked at him softly stroking his cheek bones.  
“Yes, I am sure you’ll love it.”  
“As long as you’re there with me I have no doubts.” He smiled crookedly and closed his eyes.  
You placed tender kisses on his eyelids feeling his eyelashes tickling your lips. A few minutes later he fell asleep calmly and you could tell that he at least now was at peace with himself and everything that awaited him in the near future.  
Although this all felt like the happiest moment in your life until now, you just couldn’t evade from this creeping melancholic mood that clouded your head every time you thought about what was to come.  
But whatever would happen on Earth, this last night on the Sarang Moon Base would be something you would treasure in your heart for ever.  
“I love you, Sammy”, you whispered although you knew that he didn’t hear you. Maybe he was dreaming of the world which was waiting for him or maybe he just stayed right here and right now with only you on his mind, never caring about the unwritten future.


End file.
